


Fire and Water

by Megan_mars



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_mars/pseuds/Megan_mars
Summary: When Nimue got her soulmate mark everything changed, when she learned name of her soulmate, she hated him. Now they meet.
Relationships: Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on AOO and first work in English as well. Feel free to correct me if you see any mistakes! I am really nervous posting this story and hope you like it.

Long time ago every Fey had a soulmate, but as the time went the gift of knowing who your soulmate is disappeared. No one knew how it stopped or why, but fewer and fewer Fey received their tattoos. It was a loss that Fey grieved much about, eventually they separated and moved into different clans. 

Nimue was an outcast among her people, only having Pym and Squirrel as her only friends. She had a simple and yet good life in village until things changed. Everything changed when Nimue woke up in the middle of night from feeling extreme pain on her wrist, it was dark, she could not see what was wrong with her wrist. Pain got worse and scream escaped her lips, moments later her mother entered her little room with a candle.

“Nimue?” she asked.  
“My wrist, I don’t know what is going on” Nimue’s voice was worried. Lenore came closer to her daughter, taking her hand and looking closely to it. Her mother’s face whitened, she looked shocked.  
“Mom? What is it?” Nimue was trying to find an answer in her mother’s eyes.  
“A soulmate mark, so long no one had it, Nimue, you have a soulmate! Look” Lenore gently raised her daughters’ hand so Nimue could have a better look. It was a symbol, a small drawing of fire. In the middle of that fire was a letter “L”. “It is his name, it starts with L. It also means you have not met him yet, if you had it would be a full name. Nimue, you’ve been blessed with such gift! In almost whole century there was not a single mark on Fey’s wrists.”  
“But why me?”  
“Darling, you are special!”  
“I am not special, mom, if for that soulmate thing needed to have someone special it definitely made a huge mistake. I don’t want to have a soulmate, I have myself and I am happy with that!”  
“Nimue, everybody needs someone, you are too young to see it now, but soon you will.”  
“How would I even understand who that L is, it is not very informative”  
“When you meet him, or when you are very close to him, rest of the name will appear”  
“So, it can happen any time?”  
“Yes, now darling you should go back to sleep, we’ll talk more tomorrow”  
“Goodnight mom”  
“Goodnight dear and happy 16th birthday” 

2 years later.

The village was attacked by the Red Paladins. Nimue and her best friend Pym saw the chaos around them. People were running in every direction; the red capes of the Paladins was right behind them. The screams of her folk were so loud, Nimue had chills on her neck. It was scary. They took Pym! Nimue tried to hold her hands, but they slipped. Someone was holding her as well, but she luckily managed to escape. Where is Pym? Nimue could not see her friend anymore. The only thing she could do is to run. People were everywhere: fighting, running, some were held by the Red Paladins. Nimue tried to find a shelter. The only place near her was a low roof of a burning house, she sat there and looked around her. They were already burning some of her folk on a wooden cross, smiling as people were screaming in agony of being burned alive. Then, right in front of her she saw someone on a horse. The man was riding slowly, all in black with a hood on, Nimue recognised that this was the famous Weeping Monk. A man who killed so many of Fey folk. Nimue trembled in fear, she heard many stories about him. As he got closer and off his horse to kneel in front of an old Red Paladin, Nimue felt a pain on her wrist. She wanted to see what happened, but a lonely boy with a sword too big for him caught her eyes – Squirrel! She had to run to him, she needed to do everything to protect him. 

“Come with me” She said to Squirrel. Nimue held his small hand as they ran to a safe place.  
She told her young friend to run in the woods and wait for her, as she must find mother and Pym first. Squirrel told her that he saw Lenore near the temple. That is where Nimue is going next. Squirrel ran as fast as he could and Nimue did the same, but she was caught by a Red Paladin. He held her hair as he dragged her to his leader, the same old man that Weeping Monk was kneeling to. He was a horrible person.

They were about to send her to the fire when Fey archers came to help. Nimue ran to the temple. As she was running, she saw her left wrist was red and still hurted her. It was in the same place her soulmate mark was on, Nimue’s heart was beating very fast now. It cannot be true. Then she saw the name “Lancelot”. This Lancelot was one of the Red Paladins and he was Fey. How could he do all of this to his own folk? Nimue felt such rage to this unknown Red Paladin man who supposedly should be her soulmate. She did not want to do anything with him, she hoped he would die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos!

Nimue was never afraid to die, it is essential after all – everybody dies, sooner or later. But she did not want to die young, when her people were not safe. They needed her. 

Was she dead? Or not? Blackness of the cold water surrounded her as she was falling deeper into the water. Everything was still, there was no time, no war, no sorrow and no life. The young sorceress was dead in that moment. The ideally silence was broke by the small waves that started to surround the body of the dead witch. With every second waves got bigger and stronger, it was like the water was alive and showed us its power. Waves raised the witch up and as her head broke the surface of the water, she took her first breath. She was alive. 

Nimue was still unconscious and floating on her back in the middle of the lake. It was a destiny that in the very same moment, Squirrel and his saviour and perhaps a new friend was riding near by the lake. Squirrel was very tired and half-asleep but still had his eyes open for any threat to come their way. Lancelot was dead tired, he could not even raise his head to see what was in front of them, his thoughts though was somewhere else. He thought of everything that happened these past weeks. No thing will be the same anymore. They need to find a safe place and rest, and then run and never stop. 

“Lancelot! Lancelot!” Squirrel turned to face him; tired man opened his eyes. “Look! Over there” Squirrel pointed to the lake, his vision was blurry, but after a moment he focused and saw someone in the lake. “We have to help” young boy said.   
“No, we cannot stop”  
“We have to stop and help”  
“It is dangerous”  
“We have been riding for many hours now, we do need to rest and the horse needs water” Squirrel was right they had to make a stop, but Lancelot did not feel safe being in such an open place, with no forest around them.   
“We will stop, but not for long” Said Lancelot and turned the horse to the lake. 

As they got off the horse Squirrel ran to the water to save the person who was floating. But water got deep very quickly, and Squirrel could not swim, he screamed for Lancelot to help. Lancelot did not want to go in the water, but he knew that if he did not, the boy will try to swim and probably will drown. So, he took of his cape and went to the water. It was cold, he hissed in pain and all the chills he got as he stepped farther to the water. He stopped near Squirrel, focused his vision on the person far from them. He could not see much, just the dark clothes. Man took a deep breath and started to swim. Squirrel nervously stood in the water looking at the man. It was hard to swim, but the cold water woke him up, pain was bearable. After a couple minutes he got to the person, it was a girl, he could that she was still breathing. Lancelot grabbed her under his arm and swam back to the coast. 

“Nimue! It is Nimue!” screamed Squirrel as he saw his friend. Lancelot shockingly looked at the boy.  
“What did you just said?” asked Lancelot as he was lying her on the sand.  
“Nimue, she is the Wolf Blood Witch.” Lancelot got down on his knees, his heart was beating as if he just got out of a fight. He held out his hand to her, it trembled slightly, he touched her left hand, lifting sleeve just to see his name written upon a symbol of fire. A breath escaped his mouth. Squirrel looked at him weirdly, the boy did not know about soulmates. To be honest Lancelot did not know much either just what Father told him when he saw a symbol and a letter on his wrist many years ago. 

“She wakes up” Squirrel sound happy as Nimue coughed, clearing her throat. Lancelot could not take his eyes off of her. The feelings that he felt now are new for him, he could not describe them, but one thing he knew was that he is happy. 

Nimue opened her eyes, feeling pain in her throat, she her a voice saying her name.  
“Squirrel!” she said, immediately feeling pain again. She saw her friend whom she thought she lost. “I thought you were dead” she continued to speak through pain.  
“This is Lancelot, he saved me! He killed all those ugly soldiers!”  
“Lancelot” she said finally looking at the man near Squirrel. She looked at the wet, sore man with dark tears falling out his eyes. It was him, her soulmate and the Weeping Monk, the one who killed his own kind. The one she hated with all her heart.

“What happened? Why where you in the water?” Nimue tried to remember what happened, at first her memories were blank, but then she saw the girl – Iris. She fired two arrows at her, and Nimue fell off the bridge, she remembered her father’s face as he held her hand, but it slipped out and then everything was black.   
“A girl shot me, and I fell in the water” Nimue answered touching place where she had wounds, but it was smooth like there was nothing. Nimue looked at her shoulder and there was indeed nothing there, just a hole through her tunic. “But how?” she whispered. She was supposed to die.

Squirrel was just happy to see his friend alive, that was all that mattered now. 

“We should go, it is not safe to be in the open” Lancelot said getting back on his feet. Nimue looked at him as if was about to attack her. She did not have the sword with her, she will have to use magic to protect Squirrel and herself.   
“Nimue! Stop! He is on our side now!” Squirrel screamed at her, bringing Nimue back to sense. Was she calling the Hidden now?  
“It is a trick; he will bring us straight to his friends.” Nimue slowly got on her feet, surprisingly not feeling any pain.   
“No! He is with us! Tell her, Lancelot, tell her who you are!” young boy looked at the man.  
“I know who he is, Squirrel, and that is why we should not trust him!”  
“You know he is a Fey?”   
“Yes, I do”  
“I will bring no harm to you both” Lancelot said looking straight into Nimue’s eyes.

Nimue did not know what to say. She did not trust this man for one second and hated him for everything he did to her people, their people, she corrected herself. 

“He can fight, with him we will survive here!” it was a good point, he had a sword and did know how to use it.   
“Fine, but if you even think about harm us in any way, I will kill you” Lancelot nodded, accepting her rules.


End file.
